Forever My Love
by Future Madam Pomfrey
Summary: A collection of related drabbles and one shots surrounding Teddy and Victoire and the development of their relationship. They're in no particular order but I have them all dated for clarity's sake. Written for the 100 Little Things Challenge. Latest story: Teddy leaves for Hogwarts, Victoire gets left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: #46 Let her sit on your lap**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Celebration (June 2016)**

The Gryffindor common room was filled with the sound of raucous celebration. Choruses of toasts were being made, to Teddy, to Victoire, to the whole team. Teddy had just led the team to its third Quidditch cup in a row, Teddy's second as captain. It had been a tight match against the Ravenclaws, their offense was equally matched, even with Teddy running advanced chasing plays. In the end, it came down to who would get the snitch first. The Ravenclaw seeker was older, more experienced than Victoire, but she had the guts and the complete lack of self-preservation.

Teddy was sitting on a couch by the fire, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, surrounded by a gaggle of admiring girls, batting their eyes and cooing over his muscles. Victoire decided to stake her claim. She pushed through the girls and sat herself sideways across Teddy's lap, propping her legs over the arm of the couch. She added a long, hard kiss for good measure. The girls grumbled and moved away to other, free targets.

"That's better," Victoire said her face still close to his.

He grinned. "You little harpy!" he said as he tickled her sides. She squealed and flailed her legs begging him to stop.

"You two are disgusting," a burly, dark-haired boy scoffed as he pushed Victoire's feet off the couch and sat down.

Teddy wrapped his arms around Victoire's waist and she rested her head on his chest. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Wood. Why don't you go find someone yourself?"

Victoire slapped Teddy's arm playfully. "Teddy, leave poor Calum alone. He's still pining after you know who."

"Am not!" Calum Wood defended. "I've moved on."

"Good. I have the perfect girl for you then." Teddy gestured to one of the girls who had previously been at his feet. "Honoria Maison is looking for company tonight. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Fine. I will." Calum stood. Victoire saw his hands shaking a little. He hesitated a moment. "I think I need another drink first."

Teddy handed him his glass of firewhiskey. "Here you go, mate. A little liquid courage."

Calum took the drink and downed it in one gulp. He handed the empty glass back to Teddy and ran a hand through his hair before approaching the blonde in question.

"Ten sickles he strikes out," Teddy said with a smirk.

"You're on!" She giggled and kissed him again on the lips. "I can tell you who's not going to strike out tonight." She eyed him slyly. "What do you say we retreat to your private quarters, Mr. Head Boy Quidditch Captain?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: #71 Be Prince Charming to her parents**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish I was JKR and people made a huge fuss when I trimmed my hedges.**

* * *

 **Declaration (Christmas 2004)**

Christmas at the Burrow was always a big to do. Molly always prepared a feast fit for a king. This year was no different. She and her daughter and daughters in law had slaved in the kitchen all morning preparing pheasant, roast beef, rack of lamb, steak and kidney pie, roasted potatoes, and many other side dishes. Of course work was slowed by the brood of screaming toddlers, the newest addition, Freddie, and Ginny having to constantly take breaks. Molly stepped outside when dinner was ready. Her sons, including Harry, were sitting on the porch sipping eggnog, watching the children run around the yard. She stayed in the door way taking in the antics of her grandchildren. Teddy was chasing Victoire around with a piece of mistletoe, Molly was braiding Dominique's hair, and Louis and Lucy had found a nice patch of dirt to play in.

Charlie looked up at her. "Dinner ready, Mum?"

"It is. Get the children inside and give Louis and Lucy a good brush off would you please."

The boys did as she asked and soon the kitchen table was crowded with the Weasley clan plus Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy. Victoire insisted on sitting by Teddy who approved and even pulled the chair out for her to sit in. The younger children, from Molly down, sat in a circle on the floor in the corner. Everyone thanked the women for the job well done and began to help themselves to the food. Teddy helped fill Victoire's plate and his own.

"Here, Vic, try these." He added some Brussel sprouts to both plates.

Victoire sniffed them and stuck her nose up at them. "I don't want them," she whined.

"But they're good," he goaded. "See." He put one in his mouth and hummed his approval.

Victoire looked at him sideways and took a small piece on her fork. She slowly brought it to her mouth and held it for a minute before chewing. "Yum!" she cried.

The whole table laughed. "Honey, I think we need to have Teddy over for dinner sometime," Bill said to his wife, still chuckling. "Maybe he can get her to eat her vegetables."

Teddy continued to help little Victoire through dinner. "What a perfect gentleman," Fleur crooned. "You 'ave done a fine job with 'im, Andromeda."

"I don't know where this is coming from," she said. "He's a holy terror at home."

When dinner was finished, Teddy took his and Victoire's plates to the sink and they sat together on the floor in the living room while the men cleaned up and the women gossiped on the couches. The men eventually joined them and Mrs. Weasley turned on the Celestina Warbeck Christmas program on the radio.

After about two hours of listening and relaxing, Andromeda stood and beckoned to Teddy. "It's getting late, dear. I think we will be heading home. Molly, thank you so much for your hospitality." She hugged the lady gently. "And the rest of you ladies, everything was wonderful." Ginny made to stand but Andromeda came to her. "No, no, dear. You just relax and keep those feet up."

Teddy tugged on his grandmother's sleeve. "Vic's coming with us ok?"

"No, dear, Victoire is going home with her family."

"But I _am_ her family. We're going to get married," he declared.

The entire living room erupted with laughter.

"I'm sure you are, Teddy," Harry said through chuckles. "But not tonight ok?"

Teddy nodded dejectedly and followed his grandmother to the fireplace and Flooed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: #18 Find a nice secluded place to lie and watch the stars**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Star Gazing (September 1, 2011)**

"C'mon, Vic." Teddy took her hand and pulled up from sitting on the couch by the fire. "You need a proper welcome to Hogwarts."

"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her through the portrait hole.

"You'll see when we get there."

She followed him quietly down to the first floor and into an empty classroom. Teddy took out an old piece of parchment and scanned it carefully.

"What's that?" She peaked around his arm.

"Nicked it from Harry. It's a map of the school and it shows where everyone is. Very hand for sneaking around." Teddy grinned. "Ok, ready? You've got to stay right with me and stay quiet." Victoire nodded and Teddy threw a silvery cloak over the both of them. "It's an invisibility cloak," he explained. "Harry's too. He really needs to keep a better watch on his stuff." Teddy and Victoire snuck from the room and tiptoed across the Entrance Hall. Teddy pushed open one of the huge oak doors and they headed on to the grounds. Victoire made to take off the cloak. "Keep it on. You never know who's watching from the windows." They continued across the lawn down to the lake. Teddy took the cloak off of them and stuffed it in a pocket of his robes. He made toward a flat-topped rock to their right that jutted out far into the lake. He gestured for her to follow. She followed behind him placing her hands in the same places she saw him use. She neared the top and Teddy reached a hand down to help her the rest of the way up. He walked along the length of the rock until he was at the very edge where he sat down and patted the stone next to him. Victoire did as she was asked and sat next to him. He then leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head and she followed suit.

"Aren't they fantastic?" Teddy asked, staring at the star dusted sky.

"Lovely," she agreed.

"There air is much clearer up here and the stars shine through better. You don't get a view like this at home." They laid in silence for a while.

Something big disturbed the water near them. Victoire jumped, her heart in her throat.

Teddy laughed. "It's just the Giant Squid. See?" He pointed to several large tentacles skimming the top of the water. "He likes to come out during the night, it's not as hot. Sometimes, if he gets really close, you can tickle his tentacles."

Victoire giggled as a large, slimy tentacle slid up the side of the rock and felt for the two of them. She reached out and touched the top of it and it recoiled quickly as if frightened.

"You have to let him come to you though. You scared him."

"Oops," she mumbled.

"It's ok. I'm sure you'll have other opportunities. You ready to head back? It's your first ever day at Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Not quite yet. Let's stay a little longer." She leaned back again and Teddy did too. Her hand rested by her side and she felt his brush it slightly before he fully grasped it in his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: #28 Tell her that she's the only girl you ever want. Don't lie**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Betrayal (April 2014)**

Victoire tapped her quill on her desk. She couldn't take anymore notes. _Who in their right mind decided to put History of Magic as the last class on a Friday?_ Finally the bell tolled signaling the end of class. She hurriedly packed up her things and rushed out of class with her friend Kaitlyn. They were laughing and discussing their weekend plans when they turned a corner and saw Teddy halfway down the corridor. He was talking to that Penny Daly. Victoire hated her. She was tall, tan, and a year older than Teddy. And she was always throwing herself at him. They seemed to be in the middle of a polite conversation. Victoire stayed on the spot and watched for a moment when it happened. Penny leaned in towards him and kissed him right on the lips.

She gasped loudly and put a hand over her mouth. She turned immediately and began running in the other direction. Hot tears streamed down her face without reservation. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going until she ended up at the statue of Lucinda the Lovely. She tucked herself in the pocket of space between the statue and the wall and continued to let the tears flow freely, her hands glowing bright white with Veela rage.

After just a few moments she heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall. "Victoire?" Teddy called. She tried to silence her sobs and sniffles but it was too late. Teddy poked his head around the statue. "Vic?"

"Go away!" she shrieked.

"Vic." He squeezed by the statue and knelt down next to her. He reached out and took her gently by the chin and made her look at him.

She looked into his eyes for a moment. His normally bright green eyes were at the moment a light grey, his hair a dull brown instead of turquoise. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Please look at me, Vic," he implored, his voice faltering slightly.

"I can't," she sobbed.

"Please."

She opened her eyes again and saw hers were not the only ones that were wet.

"I'm so sorry, Victoire. I didn't mean for that to happen. And I certainly didn't mean for you to see it. She just kissed me on her own. I've tried to tell her, over and over, that I'm not interested but she just keeps pushing."

Victoire felt the Veela fire subside but she still couldn't get that knot out of her chest.

"You believe me, don't you?"

She couldn't speak. Her mouth was dry and her throat had closed up.

"Victoire Apolline Weasley, you are the only girl for me, and you have been for as long as I can remember."

Victoire nodded, finally beginning to gain control of herself.

"I promise you that I will never leave you and I will never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Victoire nodded again and then flung her arms around his neck. He kissed her hair gently and stroked her back. "I love you," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: #23 Go for a long walk down the beach at midnight**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Moonlight on the Sand (Summer 2015)**

There was a rap on the window, snapping Victoire out of her literary stupor. She waited to see if it would happen again. It did. She looked at the clock by her. It read a few minutes after midnight. _What could that be this late?_ She got up and went to the window and opened it. Teddy was standing a little ways away with a handful of small rocks. She leaned out her second story window.

"Teddy. What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirked that grin she loved.

"When I said I didn't want to see you, I meant it." She made to shut the window but Teddy aimed another rock and sent it sailing into her bedroom. She rolled her eyes and pulled on a pair of cutoff shorts under her baggy t-shirt. She tiptoed downstairs, skipping the squeaky step halfway down. She found her sandals by the back door and slipped them on before quietly going out. Teddy was already there waiting.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Take a walk with me," he implored.

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon, Vic. Walk with me."

She sighed and began walking down the path from Shell Cottage to the beach. Teddy caught up behind her. They walked in silence for a little while. The tide had been high earlier in the day but was back out again. The moonlight glistened beautifully off the still wet sand.

Finally Teddy said quietly, "I'm sorry, Vic." She took a breath to retort but he spoke over her. "I really mean it. I never should have pushed you to something you didn't want to do. I let my hormones get in the way and I'm ashamed of it, ok? I was stupid and immature and a huge jerk." He stopped walking and reached out and took her hand to bring her back to him.

Victoire looked him in the eyes. They were the grey he reserved for remorse. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I forgive you," she whispered.

Teddy breathed heavily then pulled her into a tight embrace. Victoire rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and taking in his scent, that cologne she loved so much with a mix of salt from the ocean air. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, but she wasn't ready to let him take things any farther so she increased her grip around his waist. The broke apart a few minutes later and continued walking along the beach. They turned back around when she got tired, which must have been at least an hour since they left her house. Teddy walked her up to her door step and kissed her goodnight on her forehead. She slid back into the house and up the stairs as quietly as she had gone. A noise at the top of the stairs made her jump.

"Victoire?" Dominique asked drowsily. "What are you doing?"

"Just getting a drink of water. Go back to bed, Dom."

She nodded and slumped back toward her bedroom. In her own bedroom, Victoire laid back down in her own bed, mulling over her walk with Teddy until she fell asleep not too long afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: #53 Spaghetti Fights**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. JKR is boss. (Do people still say boss?)**

* * *

 **Miscreants (2006)**

Victoire was having the best week of her life. Teddy was staying at her house while Andromeda went on a vacation with a friend. Aunt Ginny had just had another baby and Andromeda had said that she didn't want to add to her stress, so here Teddy was.

All the past week, she and Teddy had found numerous kinds of mischief to make. Victoire had somehow managed to turn all of Louis's stuffed animals a horrific shade of pink. Teddy spent an entire day posing as Dominique, causing much confusion around the house. They had collected an entire bucket of crabs from the beach and set them loose in the kitchen. At night, no matter how her parents tried to keep them separated, they always found the two of them cuddled together in the morning.

On Saturday, Victoire's mother had to go run some errands and get some groceries, so her father was left in charge of the brood of small children.

"Ok, kids. It's going to be spaghetti for lunch today," he announced.

"That's all you ever make, Daddy," Victoire whined.

"Oh, you don't like my spaghetti, is that it?" Bill asked.

"I do," Teddy piped up.

"That's a good lad! Now you two go play and I'll call when it's ready."

Victoire and Teddy ran outside and played in the sand while they waited. Victoire built an elaborate sand castle which Teddy promptly knocked down. Instead of crying, she threw a handful of sand in his face. He retaliated equally and soon there was an all-out sand war between the two. When Bill called them back in for lunch, he made them dust off at the door before entering.

"Your mother would have my head if she came back and saw I let you track in all that sand." He put two plates on the table for them and they sat down. Bill went to the living room to get the younger children.

Victoire, still sore about the sand castle, got in her mind to continue the battle. She took a handful of spaghetti and plopped it down on Teddy's head. He in turn grabbed a handful and threw it so that it hit her right in the chest. By the time Bill returned with the younger children, the kitchen was covered in noodles and sauce.

He sighed. "I don't know what we are going to do with you two miscreants."

He raised his wand and was about to start cleaning the mess when his wife entered through the fireplace in the corner. She looked from Bill to Victoire to Teddy and immediately fell out laughing. Bill and the others did too.

Fleur finally got composure of herself and said to Bill, "You're cleaning this up." Then she proceeded to put away the groceries carefully avoiding the piles of food ammunition.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: #57** **Sit in front of a roaring fire and make out/make love**.

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't make money. Blah, blah, blah. All hail the Queen!**

 **T+ for a little minor petting**

* * *

 **Back to Normal (September 1, 2015)**

Teddy sighed heavily as he made his way to the top floor of the boys' dormitory. It had been a long day and he was ready to get into some comfy clothes and relax with his girlfriend by the fire. He reached the door at the topmost landing. There was a sign on the door reading _Private: Head Boy_. His name was inscribed underneath. He pushed the door open and stepped into his own private common room. The sight by the fire stopped him dead in his tracks.

Victoire sat in front the fire on the hearth rug wearing nothing but one of Teddy's school shirts. On the rug next to her was a bottle of red currant wine and two glasses and a plate of apple turnovers. She smiled at Teddy as he entered. A hint of red rushed up his cheeks which he quickly morphed away. He shut the door gently and went to his girlfriend on the rug. She patted the spot in front of her and he sat. She poured a glass of wine for them both. Teddy took his glass and drank it rather quickly.

"Slow down there," Victoire said through a giggle. "It's only the first day back."

"Yeah," he said taking a large bite out of a pastry, "and McGonagall is already breathing down my neck." Victoire raised her eyebrows. "Not like that you slag."

"Oi!" She gave him a little shove. "Who are you calling a slag, Wanker?"

Teddy shoved her back but a little too hard. Victoire shrieked as she lost her balance and began to fall backwards. She reached out to grab Teddy for support but instead ended up pulling him down with her, both laughing. Teddy landed with his hands on either side of her head, his face very close to hers.

Teddy cleared his throat. "Sorry," he whispered as he started to push himself back up.

But Victoire reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She kissed his lips gently. "You don't have to apologize."

This time he kissed her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You've been more than patient with me and I've been holding this over your head too long. I should be the one apologizing."

"You never have to apologize."

She kissed him again, this time harder. Teddy didn't press to deepen the kiss, he was still going to let her set the pace. He would not have a repeat of this summer. She forced her tongue through his lips and ran the tip along the edge of his tongue. He sighed softly. She tasted so good, like alcohol and cinnamon. She ran a hand through his thick hair and left one on the back of his neck. She hooked one leg around his waist and moved her hands to his shoulders. Before he could react she had turned him over so that she was on top and straddling him. He grinned up at her, enjoying the view from the bottom. Her long blonde hair was slightly messy from laying on the floor and the white oxford shirt was bunched up around her hips giving him the slightest glimpse of her knickers. He put one hand behind his head for support. He put his other hand on her exposed thigh and gently ran his fingers up and down, relishing the feeling of her silky skin against his calloused hand.

"I have something to show you," she said grinning wickedly, slowly starting to unbutton her (his) shirt. "Maman and I went shopping this summer and I saw these and thought you might like them." She pushed the shirt off her shoulders revealing a black lacy bra with red ribbon woven into the seams and panties to match.

Teddy's stomach did a somersault. He willed himself to calm down, knowing that she would be able to tell if he let go of control. He stared at the beautiful figure before him. He had seen her naked before when he was around four and her parents had bathed them together. Obviously this was entirely different. He amassed every ounce of his self-control to keep from taking her right there and having his way. But that's what had gotten him into trouble before and he was not going to do that again. Instead he merely looked, running his hands higher along her legs and eventually up past her hips. He traced the outline of her ribs one by one. He rested one hand on her hip and moved the other across her stomach fingering circles around her belly button. His hand slowly drifted higher but then he stopped and dropped both hands.

Victoire leaned forward and kissed him. "You didn't have to stop," she breathed.

Teddy smirked and pulled her down closer, pressing her against him so he could feel her breasts on his chest. He moved a hand from the back of her head around to her neck and then began tracing lines along her collar bone before moving lower and underneath the lace.

* * *

 **A special thanks to kidd65, natalie1668, MrsCloWeasley, and MH96 for following; , natalie1668, and MH96 for favoriting; and alyssialui for reviewing!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: #61 Do cute things like leave I love you notes.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. All hail the Queen!**

* * *

 **Farewell (September 1, 2009)**

Victoire held Teddy's hand tightly. She had been crying off and on for the past fortnight. Last night she didn't want to go to sleep because she knew when she woke up it would be time to take Teddy to the train. This morning was bad. She hadn't stopped crying since she woke up. She tried hiding in Teddy's trunk and when that didn't work she hid the Floo powder. Bill and Fleur had been trying their best to console her but she wouldn't have it.

Now at Kings Cross Station, she held tight to her best friend's hand as they ran through the barrier together. Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with activity. They stepped aside as more students made their way onto the platform. Teddy lead the way through the throngs of students and their parents trying to find his grandmother and farewell party. He spotted the jet black hair of his godfather just ahead and pushed through to where he was standing.

Everyone swooped down on Teddy, wishing him luck and telling him good-bye, all the while Vic's hand still clasped in his. The whistle blew signaling five minutes to departure. Victoire wrapped her arms tightly around Teddy's waist and fell into another fit of sobs. Teddy held her and patted her back gently.

"I don't want you to go, Teddy!" she cried.

Teddy could feel his eyes begin to sting as well. "It won't be long and then you'll be coming along too, and we'll be together again."

"Two more years!"

"I'll write to you a lot, ok? And that way it won't feel so much like we're apart."

"Yes it will," she pouted. "You'll be at Hogwarts learning all kinds of cool magic and doing fun stuff and I'll be stuck here with stupid Dom and Louis and the babies."

Fleur put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's time for Teddy to go now."

"No!" Victoire held on tighter.

"Princess." Her father knelt down beside her. "Remember we've been talking about Teddy leaving? He'll be gone for a little while but you'll see him soon. Now let go, please."

Victoire let go of Teddy's waist and threw her arms around her father's neck instead. He lifted her up and held her while she continued to cry. Teddy boarded the train and found a compartment. He opened the window so he could lean out and wave good-bye. Victoire waved at him frantically. When the train began to move she jumped from Bill's arm and chased the train, waving and yelling good-bye to her friend until she ran out of platform.

That night, as her father was tucking her into bed, Victoire felt something under her pillow. It was a note from Teddy. He must have left it for her that morning.

 _Vic,_

 _I miss you already. See you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Teddy_

* * *

 **Special thanks to MrsCloWeasley for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt #8: Skinny dip**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All hail the Queen!**

 **Rated T+ for suggestive themes, no descriptions and nothing graphic.**

* * *

 **Vacation (Summer 2017)**

The days of summer were dwindling down and it was time for the annual weeklong Weasley/Potter family vacation before the children's return to Hogwarts. This year, the chosen destination was the Swiss Alps. Victoire loved the mountains and since she was starting her final year at school, she was allowed to pick the spot.

On the second day, Teddy and Victoire were hiking and diverged from the path, desiring to see more than the trails had to offer. They trekked down and back out of deep ravines, climbed over many fallen trees, and crossed a few small streams. They had been walking for about an hour when their way was blocked by a crystal blue lake. Trees surrounded it on all sides and there was no sign of a trail leading to it or people anywhere nearby.

Teddy looked to Victoire, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He ran toward the lake, stripping off his shirt as he went. He hopped on one foot and then the other to take off his boots.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoire called, trying to catch up with him.

"What does it look like?" he shouted back as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall around his ankles.

"You're daft! You're going to freeze your twig and berries off!"

Teddy shrugged as he tossed his underwear behind him and waded in. Victoire saw him visibly shudder.

"You didn't even think to cast an Impervius charm on yourself."

"It's part of the experience. Impervius charms are for pansies! Now, are you going to join me or not?" He smirked.

Victoire sighed and rolled her eyes but began to unbutton her shirt. Teddy made a cat call at her and she picked up a stone from under her feet and chucked it at him. He ducked under the water and the rock splashed well beyond him. She rid herself of the rest of her clothes and folded them neatly, setting her wand on top. She decided to make a run for it and squealed as she reached the edge and felt the cold water nip at her toes.

"Sweet Merlin's bollocks!" She had made it up her waist and turned around, about to head back to shore.

Teddy laughed and grabbed her around the hips from behind. "No you don't!" He pulled her deeper.

She struggled and thrashed against him. "Teddy! Put me down!"

He held tighter and waded out so he was up to his shoulders. "I don't think so. What do you say we rip the bandage off and just go for full submersion?"

"Don't you-" But she was cut off as Teddy pushed her completely under the water. She came up sputtering, her long blonde hair plastered down her back. "You're going to get it now!" she screeched.

She reached an arm out to splash him, but Teddy grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his chest. He grinned down at her fake angry face and placed a kiss to her pouty lips. Her other hand moved to the back of his head and she interlaced her fingers in his hair. She let out a muffled moan as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for admission. She complied and felt her heart speed as his tongue traced the outline of hers. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and his body tensed at the sudden proximity. Teddy ran his hands along the back of her thighs, moving them higher up her leg.

"Ted? Vic? What are you two doing?"

Their heads snapped apart and Victoire dropped her legs as they turned to see where the voice had come from. On the bank opposite from where they had entered stood Freddie and James. Victoire hid herself behind Teddy's back and watched the boys from over his shoulder. Fred nudged his cousin and whispered something in his ear. Victoire saw James's eyes grow wide and a grin break across both boys faces.

"Pardon us!" Freddie called and the boys turned to leave.

"Boys, look," Teddy called. "I mean don't look! But listen. It probably wouldn't be really great for us if Bill and Fleur found out about this. Or any of the rest of the family for that matter."

"What's in it for us?" James asked.

"What do you mean, what's in it for you? How many times have you pulled a prank or done something you knew you shouldn't have and I never told anyone?" Teddy replied.

They conversed in whispers again. They nodded to each other. "We accept the terms of your agreement and add that we would like extra big Christmas gifts from both of you this year."

"Agreed!" Victoire yelled.

The cousins giggled and turned back and headed up the hidden path away from the lake. When they had disappeared, Teddy turned back around to face Victoire. She splashed him in the face.

"What was that for?" he sputtered.

"This is your fault!"

"Oh, come on, Vic. How was I supposed to know someone else would find this lake?"

"You were the one who decided skinny dipping would be a good idea."

"It was a good idea. It's still a good idea."

He reached out and pulled her back to him and pressed his lips firmly to hers. For a brief moment, Victoire was ready to pick up where they had left off, but her common sense snapped her back to reality. She pushed away from him.

"What?" he complained.

"If they found us then who's to say someone else won't? Maybe my parents this time, or Harry and Ginny."

Teddy grabbed her hand. "Let them," he whispered.

She jerked her hand from his grasp. "I don't think so." She waded back to the shore and cast a drying spell before dressing again. She turned to see Teddy still in the water. "Are you coming or not?"

He sighed and reluctantly made his way back to dry land.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted but I've been crazy busy with school. I'll probably continue to be inconsistent until the semester is over in December. Next semester is my final one and it should be easy breezy. We'll see.**

 **Also written for The School of Prompts challenge: Freshman- Midterm: dwindle, stones**

 **WC: 996**


End file.
